Eventful Night
by Moonprincess86
Summary: Late night phone calls poor craftsmanship and uninvited guests all they really wanted was some alone time.


**AN:** If you've read Eventful Night you can skip this chapter

 **Eventful Future**

 **Chapter 1**

Serenity stood on her balcony admiring the stars, for once the night sky in Gotham wasn't covered in clouds of gloom. So she took this time to enjoy the rare sight of the brightly lit evening. She sighed happily and glanced at the moon in full bloom shining radiantly a feeling of comfort washing over her. For some unknown reason the moon always made her feel safe and content.

Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall and just enjoyed the sounds of the night a passing car, clip clopping of shoes, the occasional car door slamming, and the ringing of her cellphone? There was only one person who'd call her this late. "Dick hi." She answered happily without even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hey beautiful just wanted to see if you were awake." A masculine voice said over the phone.

"I'm a night owl of course I'm awake." She told him as she started unconsciously walking around.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way there in fact I can see you now."

"Really." She said scanning the sky and the buildings overhead. Since she didn't see any sign of him she leaned back on her balcony railing to get a better view behind her. The screeching of metal was her first and only clue before it gave way and she was falling backwards with a gasp her phone slipping from her hand as she tried to grasp the air for any form of leverage to stay grounded but to no avail. The sound of her phone clattering to the ground reached her ears and she looked behind her at the ground and finally realized that this could be the end closing her eyes she let out a scream she didn't realize she was holding in. Just when she thought it was all over and she'd become one with the pavement a pair of strong arms pulled her forward and she instinctively latched on in an instant instead of falling she was rising then landing on solid ground, or at least she thought since they were no longer moving.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head vigorously as she clung to her savior while trying to get her breathing and heart under control. The fact that he was gently running his fingers down her back to calm her and the steady thrumming if his heart helped immensely. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked up at him and said. "I'm so glad I'm dating a superhero."

"You and me both." Nightwing said.

"I'm defiantly having a talk with building manager about the poor craftsmanship of this place." She said looking at the railing that was hanging on to the balcony by just a few rusty bolts. "You think my phone survived?" Serenity asked.

"I doubt it. I'll get you a new one."

"Don't worry about it I've got insurance." She said then headed inside her apartment to her living room Nightwing following. "Are you hungry? I've got some leftover pizza from earlier."

"Nah I stopped and got a couple hotdogs earlier I'm fine."

"Really did you go in civvies or were you dressed like that?" She asked motioning towards his uniform while picturing him standing at a hotdog vender munching away and it made her smile to herself.

"I went in civvies." He told her grabbing her hand and examining it.

"What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding." He told her. Holding up her arm to show her, sure enough she was and watched a few small blood trails flow out of gash on her wrist and it went sliding down her arm.

"I didn't even notice. It doesn't hurt so I'm sure it's no big deal." She told him as he led her to the kitchen.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it actually is." He said grabbing her first aid kit from underneath the sink and going over to the table. "But let's get it cleaned and bandaged up just to be safe." He said as they sat down side by side.

She watched as cleaned the wound and bandaged it meticulously his eyes never leaving his work.

"You're so serious." She said in a playful tone as he was finishing up.

"Well you were hurt." He said honestly.

"It was just a scratch. It happens I'm sure you've had your fair share." She told him with a knowing smile

"That and more." He agreed, "But it doesn't mean I want to see you hurt if I can prevent it." Placing a light kiss on her bandaged wrist. His intense gaze never leaving hers.

She gasped and blushed as her heart sped up either at his sincere words or the kiss he had placed maybe both she wasn't quite sure.

She felt him smirk against her wrist. "It's so easy to make you blush, I love it." He said trailing soft kisses up her arm while gently pulling her closer. Once he reached the crook of her arm he raised up and captured her lips with his own. It started out gentle his warm lips caressing hers in a slow artful dance. Slowly he moved one hand up to deftly remove pins from the buns of her odd yet unique hairstyle so he could run his hands through her pale blonde practically silver locks. As the other went to the back of her head holding her in place. Tasting tentatively with his tongue asking for permission, and Serenity eagerly opened her mouth with a low moan as she gripped his shoulders pulling him closer deepening the kiss as their tongues clashed in fiery passion.

She pulled away gasping for air "I…" she panted.

"Want me" he finished as he claimed her lips once more and pulling her onto his lap.

She felt the bulge instantly and he moved his hips expertly against hers eliciting a slight whimper of satisfaction and need. "Please…" She begged.

"What?" he whispered huskily and licked behind her ear, causing her to sigh. "Tell me what you want Serenity." He said as he nibbled her ear and then moved to nipping and suckling her neck.

"I want you inside me." She moaned "Please we've been apart for so long make love to me." Serenity pleaded seizing his lips as she grinded against him. Forcing a groan from his lips which she swallowed with her own.

Placing an arm securely around her back and one under her bottom he swiftly lifted her up as stood up from the chair. Briefly she heard the chair clatter to the ground but she was too focused on running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the kiss they were sharing to even care. The cold of the tile floor did bring her somewhat to her senses. "The kitchen floor really?" She said breaking the kiss.

"It's the only place we haven't christened since you won't let me use the table." He told her.

"We eat there."

"I'll eat you." He said hungrily.

Before she could respond he claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless and gasping for air. "What..?" she ask through intakes of breath since he was just staring at her.

"Nothing you're just really beautiful." He said with a smile.

Her cheeks turned scarlet and she looked away in shy embarrassment. She felt his lips on her cheek as he moved to her jaw. While his hand traced lightly down her neck and her chest until he reached her breast and gently squeezed, causing her to arch into his touch. She gasped when she felt him lick the inside of her ear. "Don't do that." She panted out.

"Don't do what? This?" He asked in a teasing manor as he massaged, squished, squeezed and rubbed until he felt the stiffening of her nipples through her blouse. Making her whimper in pleasure. "Or this?" Then he slowly licked the inside of her ear drawing a deep moan from her throat.

"That…" She huffed out as her stomach muscles clenched and she rubbed her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building.

"Why?" he asked blowing sensually in her ear making her squirm with delight as she clutched him tighter.

"It's weird." She told him breathlessly.

"It's not weird if you enjoy it." He whispered nibbling her earlobe as she wriggled beneath him.

She knew he was right, she'd only been with one other person before him and they broke up before they really got to explore her own sexual desires when they were together he was only focused on what he wanted instead of what they each needed. But not Dick he always made sure her needs were met and was extremely attentive. And she'd always try to do the same for him though she wasn't as experienced as he was, and if she was unsure he'd guide her in the right direction. Treating her as an equal partner in their relationship, rather than an object who was only there to meet his whims and desires. The feel of him grinding against her core brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where'd you go?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"I was thinking."

"About?" He probed trailing light kisses down her neck to her chest.

"How much I love you."

Raising up he looked at her "I love you too," then kissed her passionately and resumed his trail down her body. Ever so slowly he undid each button on her blouse leaving open mouth kisses as he made his way south. "No bra I see were you hoping I'd stop by?" he wondered licking the valley between her breasts.

"It was laundry day." Serenity moaned and arched against him as he fondled her breast before taking her into his mouth driving her to new heights with tongue and teeth. When he was satisfied he moved on to the other lavishing it with same attention as its counterpart. Then headed even lower nuzzling and lapping at her bellybutton drawing incoherent noises from her. His tongue skimming the edge of her jeans brought her to her senses. "Wait…" she managed to gasp out and he looked up at her with lustful eyes. "As great as Nightwing is I prefer Dick Grayson." She said sitting up and removing his mask revealing his mesmerizing blue eyes.

He leaned up and kissed her guiding her back to the floor before returning to the space between her legs. Kissing the inside of her thigh he made the journey north place a chaste kiss on her hot center, which had her bucking up into him as she cried in delight. "C'mon we've barely started." He teased trapping her hips to the ground while scraping his teeth over her and she fisted her hand in his hair trying to push him closer. "Keep that up and I might just leave you all hot and bothered." He said nipping at her once again.

She whimpered in displeasure. "Please…Dick…no more…teasing…" Serenity panted as his mouth expertly worked her over.

"But it's so much fun to tease you. He said unbuttoning her jeans with his mouth and grasped the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulled down revealing sexy red lace panties. "Do always wear something this enticing on laundry day?" he asked as he gently nibbled away.

"Okay…maybe…I…was hoping…you'd…stop…by" She said between moans.

"That's what I thought." He said raising up slightly he kissed her stomach while grasping the hem of her jeans and panties to swiftly remove them so he could fully take his fill.

But the sound of the door opening had them both looking to the right. There in the doorway stood Mina with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a smile. "I'm not here please go about your business" she said slamming the door and running to the bathroom. The couple quickly separated and Serenity worked to button her blouse and Dick zipped and buttoned her pants. "You two didn't have to stop its good for couples to have a healthy sex drive." Mina told them when she returned.

"What're you doing here Mina?" Serenity asked a little angrily to help hide her embarrassment.

"I needed a couple condoms and your place was closer than the drug store, cheaper to." She explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Here I grabbed one for you guys too." She said tossing one to Dick.

"I had one already but thanks." He said as his heart sped wondering how he was going to explain the way he was dressed since Mina didn't know about is alter ego.

"If I might offer a bit of advice if you're going to roleplay the superhero saves the damsel add some handcuffs or a type of restraint it really adds some spice to the mood." She told them and headed for the door, "Have fun you two and make sexy choices." She said with a wink and walked out the door.

"So that happened." Serenity said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yep." Dick agreed.

"I was worried there for a moment, thought she might suspect you were Nightwing."

"You and me both, I'd rather her think we were into roleplay than the actual truth."

"That's for sure Mina is one to gossip."

"You know she's probably texting everyone right now telling them what she saw."

"Who cares I know I've got the real deal. Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Really? I figured with what just happened you'd be too embarrassed to finish."

"Not with the way you worked me over." She said leaning up for a kiss and he was happy to oblige.

"You know." He pulled away slightly "I do have handcuffs."

"No." she shook her head.

"Yeah you're right you're far too delicate we'd have to get furry ones that way they wouldn't leave as many marks. I have a feeling you'd be quite the fighter."

"Dick." She whined, "You're awful." She teased before he kissed her again.

"You didn't say no." he said when they pulled apart for air.

"I was thinking that instead of the superhero and the damsel maybe the villainess has captured the superhero." She said seductively running her hand down is stomach tracing the prominent muscles before descending lower to play with ever present erection that was poking her.

He smiled stopping it before it reached its destination "Then let's get started." He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her senselessly while going to the bedroom. They fell backwards onto the bed and he pulled away. "Just so you know I'll let you have your fun for a little while but when I break out I'm going to devour you."

That predatory look in his eyes had her heart racing she might be on top but he was defiantly in control and she was okay with that as long as she got to make him squirm and moan her name she'd take anything he gave her later. "I look forward to it." She said kissing him as she bucked against him to relieve the ache between her thighs pulling a groan from his throat. After a moment he broke the kiss and moved her to the side then stood up. "What's wrong? I thought we were going to…"

"We are." He assured, "But you can't hold me captive without these." He said pulling out handcuffs, "Besides it'd be hard to get my costume off if I was tied up." He started to remove his suit, "Dammit." He sighed "Sorry Babe will have to do this another time."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked worriedly.

"No you are absolutely perfect." He said quickly to reassure her. "It's Batman" He said pointing to his ear while pulling his uniform back on, "He needs my help. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that."

Giving hera quick kiss he went and opened her window pulled out his grappling hook "Cock blocker." She heard him mutter as he jumped out.

" _I wonder if he realized he forgot his mask."_ She thought before heading off to take a cold shower.

 **AN:** I have continued this story under a different title so if you're interested in more please go read Eventful Future. And thank you for reading. :)


End file.
